


Tumblr Pornlet 34: Bold

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Baby Boy Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Care Kink, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strip Tease, Top Stiles Stilinski, picture prompt, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek isn’t certain what had made him think this would be a good idea.He knows Stiles loves to watch him, and he knows how much he enjoys to be watched.





	Tumblr Pornlet 34: Bold

Derek isn’t certain what had made him think this would be a good idea.

He knows Stiles loves to watch him, and he knows how much he enjoys to be watched. Stiles never fails to look at him like he is some kind of gift, something to be cherished, something  _worthy_. That’s it. That’s the why of attempting this, but… Derek didn’t realize just how difficult it would be to actually do.

Usually he’s either stripped bare and waiting for his Daddy on their bed or sofa or rug, or Stiles takes his time and unwraps Derek slowly. Derek loves the teasing kisses and licks he earns as Stiles takes piece after piece of his clothing off. Derek’s exposing himself piece by piece now, too, but it feels a very different process.

Stiles is leaning against the bathroom wall, hips jutting out. He has one hand splayed flat against the tiles, and the other is rubbing lazily against his hard cock, still inside his jeans.

Derek didn’t make a conscious decision to leave his t-shirt for last, but somehow having his chest still covered makes him feel less exposed. He tugs it down at the front and looks up at Stiles and Stiles groans happily.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous, baby boy. I know I tell you at least once a day, but I should make the effort to tell you more often. You’re the most beautiful thing in my life, did you know that?” Derek can hear Stiles’ heartbeat, and it never fails to surprise him, no matter how often Stiles praises him, that Stiles’ believes what he’s saying. Derek feels himself blushing, but doesn’t turn away to hide it. His Daddy likes the color it brings to his cheeks, says it brings out the green in his eyes. “Look at your legs, sweetheart. They’re so strong, so powerful. You can fuck me for days and lift me high and carrying me out of danger.” His eyes trail higher. “I love the shape of your arms, and the way they wrap around me. I love how your beard feels when we’re kissing and the marks it makes on my skin. I love the way your mouth feels on mine, and the secrets it shares with me.” He smiles. “Turn around for me, baby boy.”

Derek’s heart skips a beat, but he does what he’s told. His Daddy wants to look at everything that’s his. Derek thought about putting in a plug, but couldn’t quite bring himself to. He’s feeling a little brave, though. He looks over his shoulder and puts his hands on his ass. “Do you want to see, Daddy?”

Stiles whispers out, “Please,” and licks his lips as Derek spreads his cheeks wide to show his hole. “Your ass is simply divine, sweetheart. So round, so full, always so tight. I love eating it and slapping it, I love fucking it. It always feels so right to have you around me.” He steps closer, reaches out, but doesn’t quite touch. His voice is still soft when he says, “But, just like your thick, gorgeous, tasty cock, the reason I truly love it mostly because it helps me bring you pleasure.”

Stiles’ has his hand on Derek’s arm then, and Derek realizes he’d swayed on his feet. He swallows and leans into the touch. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Stiles steps closer and presses himself along Derek’s back for support, and Derek wishes they were both naked so he could feel skin on skin. He will eventually, and his Daddy always rewards patience.

“Are you Green, baby boy?”

Derek nods automatically, but finds his voice. “Yes, Daddy. Green.”

“You’ve done so well for me. This was a wonderful surprise. I want to see you strip for me again and again.” He thrusts his hips gently into Derek’s ass, and his dick is solid and he’s soaked through the front of his jeans a little. Derek wants so, so much. “Can you smell how happy I am that you are mine, baby boy? Can you feel how much your show has made me want you, sweetheart?”

Derek, still feeling bold, rocks his own hips back to meet Stiles’ cock. “I can, Daddy. I…” He just can’t bring himself to say it out loud without prompting.

“What do you want, baby boy? I want to reward you for making me feel so good.”

Derek shivers. Stiles is a very, very generous Daddy. His praise and rewards are anything but few and far between, yet that doesn’t make this any less special.

“I,” he shapes the words carefully. “Can I have you inside me, Daddy? On my back so you can kiss me at the same time?”

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Now, take off your shirt and I’ll give you your bath. You can tell me what to wash first. I’m going to make you feel so good, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this NSFW image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/166739699691/derek-isnt-certain-what-had-made-him-think-this) on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/).  
> Image supplied via suggestion by birdsandcages on tumblr.


End file.
